High School Punks
by TheInuKagGirl360
Summary: The life of 22 bad kid's all in one school together going through ups and downs but going through it together. Inu/Kag Mir/San Kou/Yame Sessh/Rin...Etc. you'll see later pairings.
1. The day we met ch1

**DISCLAIMER--I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **Today was the day they all went back to school the Higurashi,Tajiya,Takahashi,** **Housh** **i and Wolf boy's and girl's had no idea what was coming to them that very day**

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

Ms.Higurashi walked into the girl's room and snapped the light's on waiting for the morning groans from her children then with a successful grin turned around and headed down the hall to wake up her boy's.

"OH MY GOSSSHHH what's the POINT oh having a FREAKING alarm clock if your just gonna wake us up" kagome complained hissing at the now closed door her mom just left from.

"kagome it's mom what the hell did you expect" kasai assured kagome.

"kasai kagome is right though" kiki agreeded with kagome.

"whatever can't we just forget about it already" karin said standing.

" i guess what the hell so we wearing the same thing like always" kagome suggested.

"HELL YEA YOU KNOW IT" the other girl's yelled.

"wait who's turn is it to chose the outfit though" kasai asked confused.

"mine's of course it's monday" they all nodded there heads in agreement then they all stood up and went into their respective bathrooms.

 ** _10 minutes later_**

Kagome comes out with a dark red tang top light blue ripped jeans with a plaid red and black shirt wrapped around her waist with red and white converses with backwards black cap on top of her wavy hair the other girl's was wearing the same except kasai's was blue kiki's was a dark purple and karin was wearing all black.

"looking goooood" they all dragged the last part then laughing about it.

"nice style kag's" karin smirked at her sister.

"thanks kar" kagome smirked back.

"kasi is it me or do they seem to do that all the time" kiki asked.

"ki it's not you" kasai shook her head at her two smirking sister's.

"OK well not unless we want the mom clock to come back upstairs i say we grab our book bags and head downstairs for breakfast" kasai said getting annoyed with the smirks and silence in there room.

"yup" they all agreeded then grabbed there bags and headed to breakfast.

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE TAKAHASHI HOUSE**

"Hi izayoi" sango greeted Inuyasha's mom.

"well hello sango and miroku dear um i think inuyasha,isaki,rin,kouga, ayame and sesshomaru are upstairs still but your free to stay in the dining room and feast on some delicious pancakes i made" izayoi replied happily.

"oh...OH no thanks izayoi we already ate at my house but thank you" sango replied.

"oh well then can you go upstairs and bring the boy's and girl's down for me please" izayoi asked politely.

"sure" sango grabbed miroku's upper arm and pulled him behind her they raced up the many flights of stairs then walked down a long narrow hallway to the end of the hall and there stood before them two big brown doors in the inside you could hear the rest of the gang in there they opened the brass doors and everyone stopped socializing and looked at the so called 'couple'.

"AWWWW look she's holding his arm guys you know what this means-" sango cut ayame off.

"I SWEAR TO THE SEVENTH GOD THAT IF YOU FINISH THAT I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT CUTE LOOKS LIKE AFTER IM DONE WITH YOUR FACE YOU HERE ME AYAME" sango seethed out loudly everyone got quiet it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop then it happened.

"OHHHHH SNAP SHE TOLD YOU" everyone laughed at ayame.

"can we just go I'm not in the mood for a comeback right now" ayame pushed past sango grabbed her bag and walked to kouga's car.

"i guess were leaving early" inuyasha stated everyone nodded their heads yes and soon everyone was grabbing their bags and filing out of Inuyasha's room.

 **HIGURASHI RESIDENT'S**

"OK so i get the motorcycle with red flames kasai get's a blue one kiki has purple and karin's is white ok got it thx mom lates" she grabbed the four key's and tossed the rightful key to each girl the boy's already got there key's.

"so we ready" Dai asked.

"why the hell not" they hoisted themselves onto their own bike's and sped off to shikon high once there they noticed 5 cars already there so they parked two spaces away.

"let's go catch our schedule and locker combinations" kiki said happily as everyone groaned at how happy she was.

"you guy's go ahead I'm gonna take a walk around" the other's nodded and walked off into the building when they disappeared into the school kagome turned left and walked around the corner if she was paying attention she would have noticed the boy in purple clad sneaking up behind her but it was all to late she felt his hand on her butt she turn around sharp and fast.

"YOU PERVERTED HENTAI DONT YOU EVER LAY YOUR DIRTY FINGERS ON ME AGAIN OR ILL BREAK THEM NEXT" then she raised her knee to his crotch and punched him so hard he fell unconscious falling to the floor.

"serves you right hentai" she huffed and turned on her heel and walked off she thought she was going to get away.

"HEY DID YOU DO THIS" a gruff voice yelled at her she turned around her hair flipping over her shoulder and Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat she was pretty she crossed her arm's over her chest jutted her hip out and said

"so what if i did what you gonna do about it" she was so mad she one forgot to keep her eye's under control and so it started changing red and two she didnt catch how cute he was.

"is--" sango cut him off.

"great job girl" sango beamed catching kagome off gaurd she shrugged until she heard.

"KAAAAGSSS WHAT DID YOU DO" kiki yelled.

"wait WHAT SINCE WHEN BRO" kagome was getting pissed and you could see it in her eye's literally.

"OMG kags come here" kasai grabbed kagome arm and dragged her away from the other group and whispered to kagome.

"your eye's kags there red" kasai whispered to kagome.

"oh shit" she whispered back they thought the group couldnt hear them but unfortunately inuyasha, sesshomaru,kouga and ayame heard.

"why is her eye's a problem" ayame asked curiously.

"i dont know" inuyasha and the two other's answered then they saw the girl and her companions walk away.

"HEY WAIT" sango yelled and ran after kagome.

"her butt is soft" miroku said.

"when the hell did you wake up" sesshomaru asked confused.

"that my friend is something i do not know but did you know she's a miko" miroku said out of no where and inuyasha could only think of one person.

'kikyo'

 **TBC...**


	2. The meeting ch2

**DISCLAIMER--I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

After a while sango caught up with kagome.

"Hi im sango and i just want to say that was freaking cool of you to beat the monk's ass and to talk back to inuyasha im sango" sango finished with a bright smile all kagome could do was smile back at sango.

"you seem to not like either of them well im kagome that's kasai that's kiki that's karin and that's dai" kagome stated pointing at each one.

"well since i know inuyasha wont say it and miroku will just touch you again i have to say sorry so please can we have a fresh start and introduce all of you to my group ok" she sounded desperate and kiki well let's just say kiki looked so freaking happy that she could just explode of happiness so kagome turned and look at her family and saw them smiling so she turned and said to sango.

"why the hell not" sango's smile deepened as she turned around and headed the other way as kagome and her companions walked after sango kagome took the time to look sango over her hair was in a high ponytail she had black and red beats around her neck a red sleeveless shirt with black writing that said 'nerd' black jeans black and red Nikes a hat that was clipped to her pants and gold and silver bracelets on her right wrist.

"she's pretty" Dai stated bringing kagome from her thoughts.

" shut up you perv" she slapped him upside his head not realizing they stopped in front of the inu-gang.

"Ow it's true" he pouted she laughed at him.

"it's ok Dai dont worry me and kiki will find you a girlfriend" then kiki jumped on kagome's back making kagome fall to the floor with a thump she groaned and everyone started laughing at her.

"kags pay attention next time"she said innocently making kagome playfully growl.

"big mistake ki" she grunted.

"wh--STOOOPPPPP IM SORRY PLEASEEEE K-K-KAGGYYY WHYYY" kiki whined as kagome tickled her with a smirk on her face the whole time as everyone laughed.

"SAY IT right now right here and then I'll stop" she said in michevious tone.

"W-WHAT I CAN'T" she whined even more kagome just smirked and continued then kiki kneed kagome in stomach causing her to clutch her stomach with a groan of pain kiki took this as her chance to get away but as she turned on her stomach she felt a weight on top of her.

"GIVE ME TEN" kasai yelled.

"do you guy's always act like this kouga asked.

"Pretty much" they said together making everyone sweat drop.

"OH" kiki jumped up making kasai fall on her back.

"what the--" she cut inuyasha off.

"hi my name is kiki you can call me ki though" she said to the whole group with a handshake until Dai grabbed her by the collar making her stop.

"whoa slow down there ki" she folded her arm's over her chest and pouted.

"anyway this is kagome,kasai,kiki, Karin and Dai" sango pointed to each as they waved at the other except Kagome who placed her hands on her hips and rolled her dark blue eye's.

"and this is Inuyasha,Kouga,Rin, Isaki,Sesshomaru,Ayame and you know the perv Miroku" she pointed to each person.

"Ok now that that's done lates" Kagome turned on her heel and started to walk off but cringed at the other girl's voices.

"KAGS WAIT" they all screamed chasing her.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW" they all backed up.

"nothing have fun sis" karin shooed her off making her scoff a little.

"scared much" then she turned BACK around and left.

"ok now that the brats gone let's get to know one another more" Rin said happily making everyone sweat drop.

"i agree with rin" kiki stated then they each grabbed two hands and dragged them over to the sakura tree making everyone follow.

"ok me first my name is Rin Isuzu

my fave color is orange im 16 years old and they call me bell for my last name and im currently dating this pig headed fool sesshomaru right here" everyone laughed at the last part.

"im Sesshomaru Takahashi my favorite color is white i do not have a nickname and I'm dating rin" he said cooly.

"my name is Kiki Higurashi my fave color is purple im also 16 they call me ki or new flame i dont know why and my boyfriend shawn is coming here next week" the girl's awwed at this.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSSSSSHHH LEAVE ME ALONE HOBO" a yell could be heard from the other side of the school.

"let's continue she should be her in like a couple more mins." Karin shrugged.

"ook my name is Sango Tajiya my fave color is pink im 17 years old they call me san or boy slayer for my rep and i dont date no one" she stated as everyone sweat dropped.

"Miroku Houshi purple 17 perv hentai creep all of them and I'm dating the lovely sango-chan" everyone laughed at him.

"WE DO NOT DATE" she yelled.

"Ayame Iris green im 17 im called--"

"im here im here so what'd i miss"

"ALOT" they said in union.

"oh well continue" she said then looked back everyone shook there heads but continued.

"im called red head for my hair and im dating kouga" she finished.

"im Kouga Wolfe all of them 17 no nickname and i date ayame".

"Datchi Higurashi blue 17 Dai no relationship".

"Isaki Takahashi pink 16 isa no relationship"

"Kasai Higurashi blue 16 kai or sai no relationship"

"Karin Higurashi black 17 kar no relationship"

"Kagome Higurashi red 17 kags or gome or hells fire or hells bitch or hells daughter no relationship" everyone just looked not even STARED at her.

"what" she questioned with a shrug Inuyasha just shook his head but continued.

"Inuyasha Takahashi red 17 inu or yash or punk prince no relationship" he finished the whole conversation.

"ok now that's over let's go to class before were late" Rin suggested.

"okay" after getting to know everyone just a little bit better they felt closer as the group walked in the bell rung.

"well let's head to ELA" they nodded and headed down a few hall's when they made it to the class the whole class quieted as the big group walked to the back corner grabbed extra chairs and an extra table to all sit together after that let's just say...

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: SORRY BOUT THE** **CLIFFY**


	3. The Higurashi shrine ch3

**DISCLAIMER--I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

Kagome got so bored she pulled out her red beats and ipod and started to listen to Gucci Gang by lil pump all the demons in inuyasha's case half demons heard this and started to sing along kagome took her headphones down and started singing along to then the class joined in to.

"SHUT UP" the teacher yelled at the whole class making everyone laugh.

"ok who started playing that _trash_ song you kids call music" the teacher spat making kagome stand.

"one lil pump is **NOT** trash two it was me and so what" everyone ohhheed at kagome's comeback as she crossed her arm's over her chest and jutted out her hip.

"fine miss Higurashi since you believe your so SMART then detention till 3 will show you" he smirked and folded his arm's.

"keh im not miss Higurashi that's my mom and if you were so smart then you would obviously know that i couldn't care for detention and that im not going so you can wipe that smug cocky grin off your face before i slap it and the rest of your face off ok old man" he nodded his head yes in submission while everyone gawked then started laughing there heads off.

"i dont care who's coming but if you want to then come for all i care but im not staying the rest of the day in school" kagome grabbed her book bag and left.

"shouldn't we go after her" inuyasha stated woried.

"don't worry dog boy i know where she's going"time karin responded getting a growl from inuyasha while getting up and grabbing her thing's with the other's following her.

"AND WERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING" the teacher screeched.

"fuck off bitch" Kiki got serious making everyone turn and look at her weirdly while she just shook her head and muttered something about manly bitchy teachers that sounded like women.

"umm... LET'S GO" Sango said walking out with the other's behind her after they made it outside.

"so where is she again" Kouga asked.

"the one place where she can dance,fight and train her power's" Dai responded Kasai jumped on her blue motorcycle with everyone on or in there respective rides they were out like thunder once they reached there designated place everyone except the Higurashi were caught off gaurd.

"whoa" was the inutachi's response.

"what is this place" ayame asked.

"home sweet home" after hearing that they closed there mouths they shouldn't have been surprised in the first place they have home's just like it.

"MOM WERE HOME" karin yelled not a second later a lady in her mid 30's came rushing out of the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"oh i see you made friend's girls that's great then she started shaking uncontrollably like a robot in water.

"um...your mom" ayame started.

"kiki" kasai stated boredly then she started talking about there day.

"so why are w--" Sango was cut off by a sudden booming and demanding may i add voice.

"KAGOME DOMINIC HIGURASHI IF YOU WANT TO SEE TOMORROW MORNING I ADVISE YOU TO BRING THAT ASS DOWNSTAIRS NOW" she yelled with a frown on her face then turned to the other's with a smile on her face as if she wasn't flustered from yelling then 3 seconds later kagome came down in a batman onesie with her phone in hand.

"WHAT did i do now and did you really have to say my whole name" she dragged the last part.

"i cant believe you lied to me saying you got out of school early and no i didn't but i felt like it" Ms.Higurashi answered.

"i did get out early i got out of my seat and left so technically i did get out early and why did you believe ME of all your kid's when i came back home without the other's and it was only 10 o clock" she had a point.

"anyways why did you hurt this poor boy" she grabbed miroku and hugged his head while he smiled innocently the whole inutachi were staring at miss higurashi like she was crazy while kagome was stuttering.

"MOM IM HOME" souta yelled the higurashi girl's looked at each other then they dashed down the main hall to the door.

( **A/N:Kagome called his school and told them to send him home)**

"1...2...3..." Dai started counting and right after 3.

"CRASH" the gang went to the main door to find kasai on her stomach coughing karin on her stomach laying sideways and kiki lurched over with kagome sitting on top of all of them hugging a boy that looked just like kagome with his midnight blue streaked hair pale skin and blue eyes.

"KAGGY LET ME GOOOO" he yelled.

"YEAAAAAH" the people under her protested.

"SHUT UP my peasants and my son go upstairs and wash up now" she patted his backside and he blushed.

"kags gome kaggy kagome hells b hells f hells d" they called her all her nicknames but she answered to hells d.

"yes my unloyal peasants" she crossed her arms over her chest crossed her left leg over her right and turned her head.

"can we get up now" kasai asked.

"fine i guess since you called me by my rightful name but first sango ayame and rin please step foward" they did as told still laughing with the other's then kagome got up and when she did she pushed the three girls behind her and made a mad dash to her bedroom when the higurashi's got up they ran after kagome the inutachi not to far when they reached the room they saw nothing they checked every where and couldn't find her then karin got an idea.

"OH WELL LOOKS LIKE KAGOME IS MISSING I GUESS SHE WONT MIND ME READING **THIS** " she grabbed kagome's diary off her nightstand then out of no where kagome fell from the ceiling onto her bed.

"NOOOO" she tackled karin and when she got her diary back she playfully kicked karin.

"you guys are hilarious" miroku said through his fit of laughter.

"i guess" they responded together.

"ok now that the show is over what should we do" ayame asked boredly.

"DDR" the quad yelled racing to the game room with the gang jogging closely behind.

 **TBC...**


	4. The next day ch4

**DISCLAIMER--I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

Once they were in the game room the quad started setting things while the inutachi stared in awe as the quad setted up the game so quickly.

"let's do this ok guys vs. girls who's up first" kagome asked.

"come on sesshy" rin stepped onto the pink mat and sesshomaru stepped on the blue rin chose the song "happy" by Pharrell Williams.

"YOU GO GIRL THAT'S A POINT FOR THE GIRLS" kagome practically yelled.

"sorry" she quieted down.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

"damn it's a tie" ayame hissed.

"kagome you HAVE to break this tie ok" the girl's were giving kags a pep talk she grabbed her all black Nike's and placed them on her onesied feet.

"let's do this" she put her hoody on hiding her face in the shadow of the hoodies inside.

"um...ok" he chose jump he was secretly happy because the other's knew he was an expert at DDR and that in his lifetime of playing no one has beat him so he was so cocky that he thought he had it in the bag.

"he is so going down" kiki stated.

"and what makes you say that" sesshomaru asked knowing inuyasha was a pro at DDR.

"kagome took all the classes you can think of tap,ballet,hip hop soccer,boxing,kick boxing,wrestling,self defense,gymnastics,football, basketball you name it and she's probably already done it" karin explained.

"oh he's going down" ayame changed her demeanor then all you heard from the game system.

" **PLAYER TWO WON** " kagome squealed making people with demonic hearing cover there ears.

"TO LOUD" they all yelled.

"sorry" kagome apologized inuyasha looked flabbergasted no one has ever beaten him in DDR.

"good game girl's and it looks like you won fair and square" Dai congratulated them.

"so Kaggy my dear friend i heard from kar that you do all" ayame said.

"what yea i did you name it and i have probably already done it" everyone looked at her in awe except the higurashi's.

"well now that the girl's beat the boy's in DDR they have to cook for us" kagome stated smirking.

"YEAAA" the girl agreed with her.

"WHAT no that was not in the rules we never made bet" miroku complained.

"your point" kagome shrugged and walked off to her room.

"what" kouga was just plain confused making ayame slap the back of his head for not paying attention.

"ok since we got no kagome what should we do now" ayame asked bored again.

"does it really matter now" sesshomaru asked.

"NOPE" they stated all together.

"well then i guess we can leave being that it's getting pretty late" sango said.

"ok see you guys tomorrow" karin said as the inugang left the game room kiki followed them to the door.

"see you gu-- shawn" she ran to the man with pale skin black shaggy hair and blue eye's.

"OH MY GOSH SHAWN I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" she hugged his neck.

"i brought the family" he stated in a husky tone.

"really come in come in let's talk later guy's" she said pulling shawn into the house and closing the door on the inugang after waving goodbye for the last time.

And hour and a half later kiki and shawn were kissing on the front porch both not wanting to let go but soon after a while they said there goodbyes and went there seperate ways.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **HIGURASHI SHRINE**

Miss higurashi banged pots and pan's together waking up all of her children.

"you know what" kagome got out of bed ran downstairs and then suddenly the bangs stopped and kagome came back into the eoom with a smug grin on her face.

"what'd you do now" kiki asked.

"hm" she was playing dumb.

"i dont have time for this let's just put on our clothes and go to school" karin stated in and annoyed tone.

They went into there respective bathrooms like each morning and 30 minutes later they each came out one by one.

Kagome had on a black long sleeved sweater that went to the bottom of her butt with dark green pants and all white converses with her hair straightened.

kasai had on a jeaned jumper with a baby blue short sleeved shirt under and white converses and her hair was in a messy bun she also had on fake glasses with no lens.

karin had on a black crop with black sweats and brown Tim's a leather jacket and the end of her hair was curled.

kiki had on a short sleeved white shirt with burgundy pants a loose drawstring blue sweater and low top black and white converses.

Dai barely tried he wore a long sleeved cream shirt red pants and low top black and white converses.

"LET'S GO" the Higurashi's said heading downstairs.

 **TAKAHASHI RESIDENTS**

Sesshomaru had jumped on inuyasha to wake him up.

"LITTLE BROTHER I LOVE YOU IM GONNA GIVE YOU A BIIIIIGGGG KISS" after Sesshomaru said that inuyasha sprung from his bed and into the bathroom making sure to lock it then going about his buisness.

Sesshomaru chuckled at his brother then knocked on his little sister's door after hearing nothing he walked in and saw isaki still sleeping Sesshomaru shook his head and thought.

'they truly are twin brother and sister'

Sesshomaru shook her awake and came face to face with fiery eye's and an angry half demon girl so he stumbled back a bit.

'da dang scary much'

"ugh get OUT" she yelled at him throwing a pillow at his head he turned and made a mad dash for his room closing the door behind him.

"jeez crazy much" he put on a black short sleeved shirt and black pants with all black Nike's then he grabbed his bookbag and grabbed some breakfast and left for Rin's house.

Then a few minutes later inuyasha and isaki both walked downstairs

inuyasha wearing a white short sleeved shirt that said in black "her twin" with black ripped jeans and with black and red Nike's while isaki rocked a black short sleeved shirt that said in white "his twin" with white ripped jeans and black and pink nikes and when they both reached the bottom of the steps they fist bumbed.

"rockin it" they both said chuckling then they grabbed poptarts and went to school.

 **TAJIYA HOUSE**

Sango had already woken her little brother up and was now rushing to cook breakfast when her dad grabbed her shoulder making her jump a little.

"i got it from here you gonna be late if you dont hurry" she looked at her watch and almost immediately she dropped the pan onto the stove and dashed upstairs just a few moments later she dashed back downstairs in a black sleeveless crop top that said "galaxy" a galaxy skirt that went mid thigh black see through stockings with black shiny combat boots and galaxy colored hair clip on's she grabbed a pancake kissed her dad's cheek and her little brother's forehead then grabbed her bag and key's then drove toward the monk's house when she got there miroku was already jogging out the house in a purple short sleeved shirt blood red pants and all white Nike's he kissed her cheek and she drove off like a mad woman.

 **DEN'S**

Ayame and kouga both had on black shirts Ayame's shirt said " my man's is Kouga Wolfe" and Kouga's shirt said "my lady is Ayame Iris" with white ripped jeans and all black converses they decided to run to school.

 **AN:THEY WAS DOING THIS AT THE SAME TIME.**

Ok so after 30 minutes everyone walked onto the court.

"oh hey" kagome hugged sango then ayame and rin.

"sooooo..." kouga started making thing's akward.

"shut up" ayame said.

"should we go to class" Sesshomaru asked.

"Keh as if i wouldn't be caught in there _dead"_ she emphasized dead.

"um actully you guy's go on ahead i got someone i have to meet" then kiki ran off happily.

"what's up with her and where she going" Miroku asked.

"SHAWN" the Higurashi's stated together shaking there head's.

"and may i ask whom that is" he continued on.

"have you NOT been listening anyways shawn is kiki's bae and i really hope he brought Maya this time" kagome started getting happy but then saw the look on the inugang's faces then explained.

"his sister is my bestest friend since fourth she has light purple hair light blue eye's and a childlike face" as kagome was explaining the same girl she was describing was right behind her karin obviously noticed because she placed her finger to her lip and waited.

"well glad to know i look young still" the girl named maya stated kagome turned around and squealed making everyone with demonic hearing and without cover there ears and when she was done.

"TO LOUD" they all yelled she turned to face an angry crowd of people and said.

"GET LOST" they ran in different directions trying to get away once gone she turned and looked at her friends.

"sorry" she said sincerely.

"i see your still mixed up as ever" maya shook her head when kagome growled inhumanly making everyone take a step back.

"so anyway" she tried to calm kagome down " ever fix you know your 'problem' " maya asked making sure the gang didn't know what she was talking about.

"one shut UP two no i did not and i will scorch you to HELL if you say anything about this" kagome said coldly forgetting the gang was still there she turned on her heel and stomped off to class with the gang her family and Meyer's behind her.

 **TBC...**


	5. Kagome's transformation and new kids ch5

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

A few moments after the gang had walked in the bell rang signaling the late bell.

"OI! wench where's kiki" inuyasha asked rudely.

"one my name is ka-go-me not wench and two why do you care where my LIL sis at" kagome replied with an attitude.

"no need to get all bitchy on me" he was testing her limits and she knew it this made her even more mad she didn't wait for him to get ready she lunged at him tackling him to the ground she started choking him by this time the gang was trying to get her off Inuyasha maddening her even more her eyes changed to a blood-red her nails grew longer piercing his neck.

"I'll kill you" she said in a raspy voice as he struggled to breathe.

'damn she's to strong well this is the end'

He waited for death but it never came because he felt her hands leave his neck and the whole class was trying to hold her back all yelling stop stop while she kept saying I'll kill him let me go he was sitting there trying to catch his breathe when Mr.Totosai walked in.

'where the hell was he this WHOLE time' the class thought but Kagome was still growling and transforming and it seemed as if Karin had enough because next thing they all knew she was bitch slapping Kagome back into reality and then Karin reassured everyone Kagome was fine they were hesitant at first but then went about their lives as though nothing happened inuyasha had stood up still holding his neck then kagome brushed past him making sure to bump his shoulder.

"bitch" kagome snorted then she sat in the far back corner and looked out the window.

"ok class simmer down simmer do--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP" kiki yelled making everyone sweat drop.

"um... yes thank you kiki please take your seat" he said scared.

"ok" she skipped down the aisle and sat down in one desk away from kagome but also in front of kagome smiling brightly.

"AAHH MY EYE'S" someone across the room yelled.

"what happened now Josh" totosai asked impatiently.

"her smile has bliiiinnded me" he pointed at the still smiling kiki and everyone cringed at how brightly her teeth were shining.

"kiki stop smiling" she did as told but still grinned.

"and we have nine people joining our class today" he finished finally.

"DA DANG HOW MANY STUDENTS WE GOT NOW" kouga yelled making everyone shake there head's.

"oh kouga so helpless" kagome muttered but people with demonic hearing heard it and started snickering except kouga.

"shut up wench" he played back.

"KA-GO-ME WHATS SO HARD ABOUT SAYING MY NAME YOU HIJOS DE PUTA"(sons of bitches).

Everyone gasped.

"she can talk spanish" then everyone was in front of her on there hands and knees asking for her to help and tutor them spanish.

"sit your asses down" she said darkly making everyone including the teacher sit down.

"ok anyways" he coughed and shifted a little still uncomfortable.

"our first students name is shawn Meyer's" kiki squealed at the name making demonic hearing people cringe in pain.

"i know i know TO LOUD welp sorry" she mimicked what they were going to say and sat back down.

"any who Shawn Meyer" then he walked in he had shaggy black midnight hair and glowing blue eye's with the palest skin you've probably ever seen making him look hawt this had the popular girl's murmuring amd whispering about his cuteness.

"Jurou Meyer" a boy with blond hair and blue eye's walked in.

"Maya Meyer" kagome looked up to see her friend walk to the front of the room and stand next to her brother then she noticed Jurou.

'hmmm when the hell did he get into the family' she thought.

"Amaterasu Wind" a girl with pink locks that went to her waist and red shiny eye's creamy shiny skin

had the classroom boy's gawking.

"um..." she started.

"STOP STARING" kagome smirked knowing they would get along perfectly fine.

"Ryu and Taka Wind" a boy with brown hair that covered his magneta eye's and the other was just like shawn except his eye's didnt glow and his skin seemed more creamier.

"Aimi,Angel and Isaiah White" he placed the paper with there names on it down Aimi had rose gold hair and bangs inches from her face with big blue baby eye's Angle had blonde hair pale skin and three shaded blue colored eye's and Isaiah had blonde hair with yellowish-brownish colored eye's.

After introductions Mr.Totosai gave them seats making them look like(for now)Kagome all the way in the back corner near the window Sango right next to her. Miroku and Inuyasha at the table next to there's Maya was infront of Kagome Maya was sitting next to Isaiah infront of Maya is Kiki and next to Kiki was Shawn infront of Shawn was Jurou next to Jurou was Amaterasu infront of Inuyasha was Isaki next to Isaki was Dai infront of Isaki was Rin and next to Rin was Sesshomaru infront of Sesshomaru was Ryu next to Ryu was Angel infront of Angel in the column next to Inuyasha was Taka and Aimi infront of Aimi is Karin next to Karin is Hiroshi infront of Hiroshi was Kouga next to Kouga was Ayame after getting situated they started ELA.

 **12:00 LUNCH TIME**

The gang ran to the lunch line grabbed there food and went to sit under and in the big sakura tree.

"ok we have to ask questions for initiation" kagome said evilly.

"um... ok" Aimi responded.

"ok so state your name nick-name age fave color and your insignificant other" kagome finished breathing heavily.

"Shawn no nick name white 17 Kiki"

"Jurou no nick name red 17 Amaterasu"

"Maya yaya black 17 Isaiah"

"Amaterasu tera white 17 Jurou"

"Ryu yu black 17 Angel"

"Taka no nick name black 17 Aimi"

"Aimi mi orange 17 Taka"

"Angel no nick name white 17 Ryu"

"Isaiah saiah blue 17 Maya"

"NO FAIR YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW ONE ANOTHER" kagome pouted.

"um... what's wrong with that" ryu asked kagome was about to answer when inuyasha's gruff voice did.

"she likes to fight her way through or help other's" he said getting a dazed look from kagome until she coughed and turned her head.

"oh" Amaterasu answered.

"WERE SO GONNA BE BEST BUDDIES" she yelled afterwards catching kagome's attention with a bear hug that kagome returned then a voice from behind had everyone turn around.

"hello inuyasha" she looked directly at inuyasha everyone except the inugang looked at inuyasha who just stared back at the girl with hurt in his eye's.

"hello kikyo"

 **TBC...**

 **MWHAHAHAHAHAHA SUCK ROCK'S PERRA'S HAHAHHAHAHAHAH A CLIFFY**

 **ME:SO CRUEL MMM**

 ***STARTS CHOKING ON AIR***

 **ME: STUPID**


	6. Kikyo and the Angels ch6

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

"um is this like bad timing or something or should we go" kagome asked getting a bad juju vibe from the to staring teen's.

"no no it's fine stay" inuyasha reassured her.

"actually i would like to talk to you inuyasha _alone"_ kikyo emphasized alone.

"no" he said plainly.

"what" she asked.

"i said NO whatever you have to say you can say it in front of my friends" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"you know I'm just gonna it's getting akward and tense so...BYE" kagome turned to leave.

"no stay" inuyasha turned to look at her she waved bye and continued on her way.

"um...AKWARD" then everyone started leaving one by one.

"if you need anything anything at all just whimper lil bro" then Sesshomaru left all who was left was Isaki,Inuyasha and kikyo.

"ook talk" inuyasha was getting impatient.

"what about HER" kikyo hissed out.

"my sister stays" he dragged stay out.

"fine i want you back" she stated.

"no" he turned and walked off with isaki behind him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND INUYASHA I NEED YOU" she yelled faking tears.

"YOU DON'T NEED ME YOU WANT MY MONEY IF YOU REALLY NEED SOMEONE GO BACK TO ONIGUMO" he yelled back.

"I CAN'T HE'S CHANGED please inuyasha im begging you" she lowered her voice but he didn't care she hurt him he turned and walked off with isaki behind him all they heard was a faint nooo they went to gym class they entered and was greeted by their friends.

"hey guy's" he said sheepishly.

"hey" they all responded.

"we have to put on our gym clothes we'll talk to you later" the girl's went to the changing rooms while the boy's went to theirs.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

All they could do was gawk at one another they were all wearing the school gym clothes but **damn** they were rocking it in there own ways looking mad NOICE.

Any way the girl's had on there favorite colored tang tops with the school logo on it and black legging shorts that went mid thigh and there own sneakers.

The boy's had on there favorite colored t-shirts the school logo on it

with black basketball shorts and there own sneakers.

"NOICE" kagome yelled then everyone started dying.

"OKAY CLASS THIS IS FREE TIME HAVE FUN or whatever" coach g muttered the last part then walking off kagome grabbed kasai and karin who grabbed kiki and maya they walked to the mats.

"what the hell are they doing" inuyasha asked.

"you'll see" shawn replied.

Then kasai formed a fireball in her hands then karin formed a waterball in her hands then kiki formed a sun ball in her hands then maya formed a wind ball in her hands then they formed a circle around kagome then Angel joined in to the middle of the circle with kagome they grabbed hands closed there eye's and started chanting.

"flowers gleam and glow thriving in beauty blossoming slow watch as the petals flow low take this final blow of"

"nensho hanabira"

"toketsu hana" they said it at the same time then they pulsed then started floating in the air kagome opened her eye's and said.

"the burning petal of the rose will crinkle and die in darkness" her hair grew and went to her butt her eye's changed red she had sprouted black Angel wings and her gym clothes turned in to a black puffy dress and black gloves that went past her elbows then she closed her eye's and Angel opened hers and said.

"the frozen petal of the rose will live in frost and seek light" Angel's hair grew longer also but her eye's changed pink she had sprouted white Angel wing's and her gym clothes turned in to a white puffy dress and white gloves that went past her elbows by this time the whole class was watching the six of them in awe.

"in light and darkness i am still a Tenshi" then they floated back down on to the ground still holding hands when red and pink clashed they started burning.

"AHHHH WHAT'S HAPPENING" they both yelled Ryu had already ran to Angel while inuyasha kasai,karin,kiki and maya ran to kagome everyone was panicking.

"WHAT'S GOING ON THIS NEVER HAPPENS WHEN SHE TRANSFORMS KAGOME TRANSFORM BACK HURRY OR YOU'LL BURN TO DEATH" and just as she said that both Angel's transformed then passed out.

"what the hell" then kasai,karin,kiki and maya passed out to.

"what's going on" inuyasha asked.

"the light and dark of the Angel's didn't recognize the other so they placed each other into the other's side burning kagome and Angel" miroku finished proudly.

"and what about the other's" ryu asked.

"there the guardians of the light and dark Angel's power so they got affected to".

"oh well let's take them to the Higurashi shrine" inuyasha picked kagome up bridal style.

"but how do we get there" Kouga asked.

"I'll show you the way" shawn said picking kiki up Sesshomaru grabbed kasai on Rin's request and Datchi picked karin up while Isaiah picked maya up they all drove off to the Higurashi shrine once there Ayame knocked on the door hoping someone was there.

"COMING" a muffled man's voice.

'a man's voice kagome's dad probably oh no' the door opened to reveal a man that seemed to be in his late 30's but he looked almost like kagome's mom.

"KAORI THERE SOME KID'S O--" his eye's landed on kagome,kasai,karin and kiki.

"my neices oh my gosh DATCHI WHAT TH--"

"Manko i swear if you finish that you know the kid's can still here you right" another voice yelled from the house while he silently mocked her with his hands.

"I WILL BREAK YOUR HAND IF YOU KEEP MOCKING ME MANKO HIGURASHI" the ladies voice yelled then kaori screamed.

"my babies what happened" she pushed manko into the side closet that was suspiciously already open then miroku explained.

"oh my well follow me my sister in law Yuri can help you im sorry about my brother's behavior but Manko is protective of kagome and the girl's but mostly kagome because she inherited most of there father's abilities putting her in more risk of danger" kaori explained to the gang then they were in a room with beds and medical supplies everywhere.

"place them on a bed" the same voice from upstairs said.

"i am yuri and i will nurse these youngsters back to life you may leave" she looked at inuyasha when she said this because he was looking at kagome like if he looked away for a second she would die.

"if you want" then they all ended up sitting in the corner of the room waiting then kagome started having a seizure and everyone was up in an Instant trying to calm her but then she stopped immediately.

"kaori do it DO IT NOW GOD DAMNIT" yuri yelled kaori grabbed a bag of some sort and started throwing it at kagome's almost limp body making kagome thrash and yell in pain then her eye's open they were glowing white.

"STOP STOP YOU'LL KILL HER" a demonic voice yelled from kagome's body.

"no were gonna kill YOU" kaori yell then kagome's body lifted off the bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled the demonic voice.

"in the darkness of jigoku send this DEMON BACK TO HELL" then a black aura came off of kagome and into the ground.

"I'LL BE BACK" it yelled then kagome started falling but before she hit the ground inuyasha caught her scared for both there lives then he layed her back down and she formed a barrier around her healing slowly not long after the other's woke up.

"aghhh my f-- head" kasai corrected herself after seeing aunt yuri glaring at her.

"mhm" yuri said then headed upstairs with kaori.

"that was scary" Jurou said.

"yea" maya got up and went straight to kagome.

"WAIT the-" inuyasha started but saw the four girl's walk through the barrier with ease.

"oh" he stated dumbly.

They all placed a hand on her forehead and started chanting in english then she awoke and looked straight at inuyasha and said.

"you" with venom in her voice then she disappeared into nothing but thin air.

 **TBC...**


	7. Kagome's back and Kiki's betrayal ch7

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

 **LET THE STORY _BEGIN_**

"WHERE'D SHE GO" Maya yelled then she looked at inuyasha.

"you" she said it the same way kagome had.

"who me" he said dumbly knowing it was him.

"DONT PLAY DUMB she looked directly at you and said with deep venom in her voice and said you so you h--"

"THAT'S ENOUGH MAYA MEYER" a man's voice yelled.

She sucked her teeth "But daaad" she whined.

"Shawn and Jurou grab Maya were going home NOW" he had said the last part feircly.

"IM NOT--" Jurou had placed his hand on her mouth and wrapped his other arm around her arms.

"we will see you guy's tomorrow" he said for her then disappeared like kagome.

"WHAT'S GOING ON ARE WE ALL GOING TO DISAPPEAR" inuyasha yelled.

"YOU IDIOT" Amaterasu yelled at him.

"look" she told him then she disappeared like Kagome and Jurou then reappeared on the other side of the room.

"it's a power for the wind demons" she had told him he nodded in understanding then Yuri,Kaori and Karin came down the stsirs with frantic looks on there faces.

"WHERE IS SHE" Yuri yelled everyone shook there head's no telling her they didnt know.

"no no NO NO KAORI SHE-" Kaori had passed out right on the floor Yuri started shaking her.

"DAMN" she had started crying when Souta and five other kid's came down with no pupils just blank white eye's Yuri turned around.

"what is going on i cant figure this out" Yuri said.

"it's dad he's calling us" came kagome's voice from behind everyone turned everyone was in awe but inuyasha was in love with the way she looked her hair grew to her butt and had red streaks in it her once dark blue eye's were now an electric blue that seemed to shine each time she talked she was really pale but it suit her electric blue eye's and she had her hip cocked to the right were hand resided as she stood on top of the bed she disappeared from.

"oh my kagome what happened to you" Yuri asked as kagome jumped down from her post it seemed she grew taller.

"nothing Aunty" kagome responded.

"then what about your mom and the other's" Yuri asked that's when Kagome stepped aside and Yuri saw they were resting on a bed.

"oh next time tell that idiot father of yours not to scare us like that again" Yuri clutched her chest with a glare.

"sure thing should i go now" she turned for emphasis.

"NO" everyone yelled.

"jeez i didn't know i was missed so much" she said in mock honor.

"yea we missed you alright" kasai coughed earning a death glare from from kagome.

"perra" Kagome crossed her arm's over her chest in a kidly manner.

"Kagome" Yuri dragged the name.

"here we go" she huffed out.

"If you don't watch your tounge I'll make sure you don't have one by the end of this week young lady" Yuri threatened.

"SERIOUSLY ugh" Kagome turned to the doorway and headed up the stairs.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOUNG LADY" Manko yelled at kagome.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN BEFORE I PUSH YOU BACK INTO THE SUPPLY CLOSET" kagome yelled back everyone gasped.

"i swear that girl is getting out of hand these day's" Yuri sighed with a shake of her head.

"well come on children we should leave them to sleep and you guy's are probably hungry" she headed upstairs with everyone behind her.

"let's go upstairs" Kiki said as they followed her upstairs to the girl's room when there they saw Kagome outside sitting on a branch in the god tree with the window closed.

"is she sure that's safe" Taka asked.

"It's kagome she's been doing that since she was four and learned to open the window we should leave her though" Datchi said.

"why" Aimi questioned.

"she's probably singing right now and she HATES singing in front of people but we've caught her couple time's" Karin said.

"really" Angel said curiously when Kagome crawled back through the window.

"really what" she asked.

"NOTHING" they all said.

"Mhm" she said suspiciously.

"HEY" Kiki yelled making Kagome jump a little.

"i saw this poster that said talent show we should enter" Kiki said.

"sure" Kagome said with a shrug.

"Sure" everyone agreeded.

"ok now what am i doing for the talent show" Kagome asked everyone nodded. there head's in agreement.

"Well you ccan sing,dance,show off your talents" Kiki said Kasai agreeded.

"First off you of all people should know DAMN well i dont sing in front of people and two what song should i dance to" Kagome asked.

"why your favorite song of course" Kiki answered Kagome looked dumbly at her.

"UGH so effing dense 'weak' by AJR" Kiki said.

"OOOOHHHH" Kagome said finally realizing what she meant everyone faced palmed there selves then she left rhe room.

"what the hell i thought we were trying to get her to sing" Isaiah said angrily.

"she is singing duh" Datchi said.

"she obviously said she was dancing" Amaterasu put in her two cents.

"NOO you really dont get it 'weak' is her fave song so she wont be able to help it but sing along" everyone seemed to catch on then.

"lets go she should be practicing now" Kiki said in a hushed tone they went upstairs to find kagome about to dance so they sat on the stairs behind her.

 **no thank you is what i should have said i should be in bed but temptations of trouble on my tounge troubles yet to come**

(she looked like she was getting warmed up by stretching)

 **One sip bad for me**

 **One hit bad for me**

 **One kiss bad for me**

(she was bouncing a little)

 **But i give in so easily and no thank you is how it should've gone i should stay strong but im weak and what's wrong with that boy oh boy i love the way i fall for that I'm weak and what's wrong with that boy oh boy i love the way i fall for that I'm weak.**

(the other's except the Higurashi's were in shock)

 **I'm weak and what's wrong with that boy oh boy i love the way i fall for that**

 **No thank you they call me after dark i dont want no part my habits they hold me like a grunge i promise i wont budge**

 **One sip bad for me**

 **One hit bad for me**

 **One kiss bad for me**

 **But i give in so easily and no thank you is how it should've gone i should stay strong but im weak and what's wrong with that boy oh boy i love the way i fall for that I'm weak and what's wrong with that boy oh boy i love the way i fall for that I'm weak**

 **But I'm weak and what's wrong with that boy oh boy i love the way i fall for that**

 **w-we fall for that wake up we fall again**

 **w-we fall for that can't wait to fall again**

 **One sip bad for me**

 **One hit bad for me**

 **One kiss bad for me**

 **But i give in so easily and no thank you is how it should've gone i should stay strong but im weak and what's wrong with that boy oh boy i love the way i fall for that I'm weak and what's wrong with that boy oh boy i love the way i fall for that I'm weak**

 **But I'm weak and what's wrong with that boy oh boy i love the way i fall for that**

She had finished singing and dancing when she did a round of applause erupted from behind her she froze where she stood.

"kagz it wasn't that bad i know you dont like people hearing you sing b--" Inuyasha place a hand on Kiki's shoulder.

"she's crying" he whispered to her making her eye's grow in shock.

"Kiki why i TRUSTED YOU" came Kagome's quivering voice.

"kaggy I'm so-"

"DON'T I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT I TOLD YOU WHY I DIDNT WANT PEOPLE TO HEAR ME SING AND YOU BETRAYED ME" Kagome turned around and they came face to face with puffy crimson red eye's filled with tear's that were falling down her cheeks fast.

"kagz your eye's" Karin started.

"no does it look like i care my own SISTER betrayed leave me alone and DONT follow me so god help me if you do you'll all be eating your own butts for week's" she turned and headed for the window Inuyasha reached out for her.

"And that's a promise" then she jumped from the ledge to the branch of the god tree and climbed the ladder on it to the top.

"what just happened" Ryu asked but then he got pushed by a crying Kiki.

"it's a relly bad time you guy's should go home it's getting late" Karin said.

"kay but first let's exchange phone numbers so you can tell me how she's doing" Sango said.

"ok" they all switched phone numbers while karin added Kagome and Kiki's phone number for them.

"welp that's it later" Datchi said closing the door after them before heading to his room.

 **TBC...**


End file.
